Video Mart
by Mazuei
Summary: Just a really quick one. GG's go to a video store. XD; Self explanitory.


**Video Mart** - _GG's at Video Mart. ooPG13 For some language._

_

* * *

_

"Hey hey hey.. check it out, Beat!" Yoyo casually stolled over to him, winking through his tinted shades. He turned the video around to show him.

Beat stared. Another porno.

"Heh, nice. Gonna get it?"

"Hellz yes!" He giggled menacingly, trotting off.

Beat glanced at the movie he held. He flipped it over, revealing the backside, and began scanning the summary. All of a sudden, two hands came up from behind him and grasped his shoulders. A female voice spoke into his ears, making him twitch uncomfortably.

"Hey Beatie, whatcha looking at?"

It was Gum, of course. Not that this was a problem, she just always seemed to sneak up on him.

"Ehh, just a Jet Li movie."

"Oh, that's cool. Rhyth found '10 Going On 36.'"

He turned and faced her.

"Another chick flick?" He looked almost scared.

"Yes.. but we don't have to watch it!" Gum giggled.

Rhyth walked up, a handful of 5 star chick flicks.

"Beat, I found one I know you'll like! It's called--"

"Rhythie, darling, I swear. I'm fine. It'll all be okay." He patted her head.

Rhyth rolled her eyes. She hated how Beat was always so sarcastic and making her feel as if she were two. She sighed and lightly stomped away.

**In the Romance section..**

"Oh how I love the classics."

Corn pulled his reading glasses from his jacket pocket and put them on, beginning to read about an old black-and-white film called, 'Roses in the Wind.'

"Featuring Betsy Stark and Jon Parker! SHIT this is awesome... I haven't seen this movie couple in years!" He spoke almost too loudly. The cashier gave him the eye.

"Ah, fuck," He mumbled silently, "almost kicked out again."

**Comedy..**

"Fuck yes! It's the Dane Cook DVD!" Soda's excited voice called from beneath his collar. Grabbing it, he and his enormous nose made their way to the candy section.

"Mmm. Mike and Ike's." He said, a voice then creeping up behind him.

"AUGH! No one likes Mike and Ike's! EW."

"GUM! The the hell is your problem? Stop scaring the bejeebies out of everyone!"

"Psh." She just chuckled lightly and grabbed a bag of Milky Way Popables, and headed towards Corn, who was now with Rhyth and Beat at the front of the store.

"Okay guys, get your shit and let's go!" Corn said.

"Jesus, Corn. You sound like a fucking soccer mom." Gum said teasingly, having already opening her popables and 'popping' a few in her mouth.

Corn just kind of smiled and rolled his eyes. Yoyo came up to the front with around 6 movies, stacked high, covering his upper body. The sides of the movies read things such as, 'Girls Gone Wild,' 'Naked Chicks 'R Us,' 'The Naughty Nurses,' 'Porntastic,'.. all but one, which was at the top; 'Gone With The Wind.'

As Beat read the titles and spotted the odd, he looked at Yoyo as if he were crazy. Yoyo's eyes shifted to Rhyth next to him. Without thinking he tossed the movie at Rhyth, her, of course, not expecting it. The tape dropped to the red carpeted floor with a clatter. Rhyth blurted something and set her movies on the counter, then returning to pick up the tape. It was fine, thank goodness. She set it with her others and glared at Yoyo.

"Yo, I'm sorry..aheh. It slipped."

Rhyth didn't believe that for a milisecond. She just shrugged it off, for she could care less about vengeance on Yoyo. Yoyo dropped all of the videos in front of the cashier. He was a fat guy, his stomach bulging from his white work tee. Gum winced. The cashier, Wallis, as his name tag read, stared Yoyo in the eyes. Yoyo just kind of turned around and looked the other way. Wallis rung them up, not taking his eyes off of him.

"Would you like a bag for these?" Wallis asked in monotone, rolling his eyes.

Yoyo turned.

"As a matter of fact, I would. Pleasekaythanks." He sneered.

Once outside, the GG's burst into light laughter at their experience.

"Yoyo, show respect for the man!" Corn laughed out.

"Respect? What in fucking hell is that, yo?"

* * *

The **End**.

Bored. XD Video store idea suggested by Tsukihime. R&R if you'd like.

Maz. 3


End file.
